


能够握紧的就别放了 (If You Can Hold it Close, Don’t Let it Go)

by lxrlxx



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Hao also does physics, Haohao is a chem major, Hi Im procrastinating, Jun Plays violin, Jun also does arts, Jun has crappy parents, Junhui is Emotionally constipated, Light Angst, M/M, Minghao is stupid, Original Character(s), but really dense, they're both hella smart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxrlxx/pseuds/lxrlxx
Summary: Junhui? Arranged marriage? With some pretty girl that's perfect for him?Minghao is totally fine and dandy about that.Until he isn't.(In which Minghao is a bigger idiot than anyone ever thought he'd be and Junhui's feeling just a bit prickly. Everyone else is having a field day though.)Based off the song, 岁月神偷





	1. 能够握紧的就别放了 （If You Can Hold it Close Don't Let it Go)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired and trying not to fail a math test, but a plot bunny bit me and now I'm wasting time. Whoops.
> 
> Yes, so I'm very excited for Jun's solo, except the lyrics he sang in the teaser was hella depressing and the song is probably kind of depressing and honestly I might cry. Anyway, this is my first Seventeen fanfiction? I don't actually know what I'm doing but I love Jun and Minghao so whatever.
> 
> So, yes, enjoy this, the first chapter is short, but whatever??

能够握紧的就别放了 （If You Can Hold it Close Don't Let it Go)

_\---_

_Hello, this fanfiction is based off the Chinese song, **[岁月神偷](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lR1WgXLllq4)** , translated something along the lines of "Stolen Time" but I may be wrong. It's a good song. Each chapter is based off a line of lyrics._

_\---_

“What’s the matter?” Minghao says, looking at Junhui, who seemed to be moping in a corner. 

 

“Please tell me you aren’t getting sick. I need you to be alive for my to look after my plants if I forget about them, Junhui please stop moping, I’m getting depressed.”

 

Jun just grunts. Minghao sighs. He had been best friends with Jun since he was six. It was rare for Jun to get in such a crappy mood and as annoyed as he is, Minghao’s kind of concerned.

 

“Jun,” Minghao says softly, “Tell me, what’s up?”

 

“My parents.” Junhui says solemnly.

 

Minghao winces a bit when he hears it. He knows that Junhui had a strained relationship with his parents. They weren’t supportive of him moving to Korea, or majoring in music. The last phone call they had ended with Junhui in tears and shutting everyone out for almost a week. 

 

“So what do they want this time?” Minghao asks, patting Jun lightly on the back,

 

“They want me to marry this girl,” Jun pauses for a moment, “That I haven’t seen since I was five, in three months.”

 

Minghao pauses

 

“Couldn’t you say no?”

 

Jun looks at him incredulously. “They’re basically threatening to send a hitman over to me if I don’t comply, you think I can say no? ”

 

“I mean, it’s not that bad I guess? You’re bisexual so that’s not a problem, you have three months to get to know her, and worst case scenario, you two make an agreement to divorce after you’re out of earshot from your parents? Unless they want you to move back to China?”

 

“No, they’re going to send her here.”

 

“I mean in that case, it’s not that bad, you’ve been complaining of not having hot dates for the past month and this is perfect! Who knows, she may be perfect for you Jun!”

 

Jun pauses and looks at Minghao for half a second, with an odd look in his eye. “So you agree with this?”

 

“I mean it’s not a bad idea?”

 

Jun blinks. Twice.

 

“Okay, I’ll be moving out next week I guess.”

 

“You’re what?”

 

“You said it was fine, so I’m moving out next week because my parents want me to live with her to we can get to know each other.”

 

“Oh, I-”

 

“I’ll get packing then.” Jun walks to his room and shuts the door.

 

Minghao stares at the door.

 

___

Messenger: Kwon Soonyoung

4:45 pm

 

HaoHao: I think I Jun’s mad at me.

HaoHao: Or I made him really mad.

HaoHao: He locked his room I think

HaoHao: He’s yelling at someone in Cantonese right now, I don’t understand what he’s saying but he’s mad?

 

Hoshiposh: Jun’s just hot-headed I think you’ll be fine.

 

HaoHao: YOu DOn’t understaND! 

HaoHao: HE TOLD ME HIS PARENTS WANTED HIM TO MARRY THIS GIRL AND I SAID IT WAS A GOOD IDEA BECAUSE HE NEED TO GET A GIRL/BOYFRIEND AND IDK IF HE’S MAD AT ME OR NOT BC  HE HAD THIS WEIRD LOOK ON HIS FACE HELP??

 

Hoshiposh: Um

Hoshiposh: How did you fuck that up

Hoshiposh: Uhm I mean, talk to him?

 

HaoHao: THat’S Not HELPFUL

_ Read, 5:07 PM _

 

Minghao sighs. Jun was still screeching in Cantonese. Maybe he should head out and get some takeout? Or should he cook? No, noodles take too long roll and the flour might end up everywhere again and Jun will be mad. Jun will be more than mad.

 

Minghao sighs for what seems to be the thirtieth time of the day.

 

He’s definitely ordering Jun’s favorite Chongqing beef noodles.

 

\---

 

“Jun?” Minghao knocks quietly on Junhui’s door. “Jun, I bought some takeout for dinner, it’s your favorite Chongqing noodles with beef stock, medium chili, extra prickly ash, extra pickled radish, and no peanuts?”

 

Silence

 

“Jun?”

 

Minghao slowly pushes the door to Jun’s room.

 

Which surprisingly was unlocked, but that’s not really important.

 

What was important and quite concerning was that a) Junhui’s room was a mess of boxes and b) Junhui was dead asleep in a pile of hoodies.

 

It was 6:23 in the afternoon.

 

Honestly, Minghao’s baffled and very tired, and he really wants to take out that expensive Alishan tea he got in Taiwan that smelt really nice..

 

Jun stirs a bit.

 

“Jun, time to eat,”

 

Jun grumbles and sits up.

 

“Ah, Haohao I see you’re summoning me?”

 

At least he’s acting normal now?

 

Minghao smiles slightly. 

 

“Let’s eat dinner, I got you your favorite, we can open that tin of fancy tea I really wanted to try”

 

Jun nods sleepily and trails after Minghao to the dining room.

 

Everything is fine.

\---

(Until it isn't, but no one knows that yet because they're just a teeny bit... stupid.)

  
  


\---

  



	2. 能够拥抱着就别拉扯 (If You Can Keep it in Your Arms Don’t Push and Pull)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least Jun has some hope.
> 
> (Minghao's still a bit oblivious though.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some annotations you should really read, 
> 
> 姚莲娜 is the name of the OC. 姚 is "Yao" and that's her last name. 莲娜 is Lianna and that's her given name.  
> It's pronounced Lien-Nah, not Lee anna.  
> No, she's not named after Yao MingMing (Seventeen trainee that left) I didn't realize until after so the name's stuck :D
> 
> Her parents have different last names because they're Chinese (张 as in Zhang and 姚 which is Yao)
> 
> 徐明浩 is Xu Ming Hao if you didn't already know  
> 文俊辉 is Wen Jun Hui if you didn't already recognise the characters
> 
> MiaoHao is Meow, then Hao, so basically, cat noise.  
> 2333333 is Lol or haha in Chinese internet slang
> 
> The cat figures on Jun's bed is from the Line x Seventeen emojis. (Jun drew the cats)
> 
> Cha Eunwoo from Astro bc he's amazing.

能够拥抱着就别拉扯 (If You Can Keep it in Your Arms Don’t Push and Pull)

\---

(READ THE NOTES AT THE TOP PLZ!)

Everything was totally fine. The gradually emptying apartment was definitely fine. Junhui not being around was also totally fine.

 

Minghao was definitely fine and better than ever. Anyone who suggested otherwise was officially a rubber duckie. (No, it’s not a lame insult. Minghao promises that he’s just tired and is better at insulting people when Junhui is around.)

 

Anyway. That makes Mingyu, Jisoo, Chan, and Vernon rubber ducks. Jeonghan is two rubber ducks because he went full mom mode the other day. Cheol is on the verge of becoming one if he listens to Jeonghan and questions Minghao one more time.

 

Where were we? Oh yeah, Minghao being ridiculously oblivious.

 

So, on one fine Friday in the middle of his physics lecture, Minghao gets a long ass fuck text from Jun.

 

Messenger: 俊辉哥 23333333~~~ <3

1:46 pm 

Huihui: Okay, so um, I’m going to be moving out next monday. I’ve already gotten most of my stuff into my new apartment so um don’t worry about it too much. Also my fiancee or whatever she is wants to meet you because you’re my closest friends and some stuff about wanting to get to know me I don’t know so I was thinking of Sunday at 12:30am in  that fancy Cafe Jeonghan works in? Seventeen Minutes of Coffee with Love or whatever  it was? Let me know if you can make it. I bought a gift for her on behalf of you so I’ll give it to you later and you can give it to her when you meet her. Anyway, I’ll be late to the apartment tonight. My parents want me to meet with her parents since they’re here in Korea right now. 

 

MiaoHao: Um that’s a lot to take in I’m in class

MiaoHao: I don’t mind a meet up

MiaoHao: What’s her name?

 

Huihui: 姚 莲娜 

Huihui: Like, Lian Na, Yao

Huihui: Yao isnt a common last name i think

Huihui: She’s a year older than you so you could call her Lianna-jie or Yao-jie

Huihui: On second thought she’s going to feel old so don’t 

 

MiaoHao: I can ask her about it dw

MiaoHao: And, it’s not Coffee, it’s Espresso and yeah, I’m fine with going to Seventeen     Minutes of Espresso on Sunday.

 

Huihui: Okay, I’ll tell her. She’s really nice, you’ll see

 

MiaoHao: I told you you’d like her and you told me this was a bad idea.

 

Huihui: i

Huihui: gotta dash see you early tomorrow

 

MiaoHao: dyou want me to wait for you?

_ Read, 5:07 PM _

 

And Minghao doesn’t see a response so he promptly turns off his phone and pretends to listen to the lecture.

 

“Hey!” A whisper shout rings behind him. Cha Eunwoo, his classmate was poking him in the ribs.

 

“The professor told us to discuss this with a partner but you’re spacing out, and he’s going to give you that look, and you’ll be sorry.”

 

Right. Professor Wu or Mr. Yifan or whatever you liked to call him was hella scary, especially when he was over six feet tall with those eyebrows.

 

Minghao groans. “Alright. Fill me in with the details on how fancy quantum optics is”

 

\---

 

It’s kind of late at night and the apartment was obviously empty when he got home. Minghao shouldn’t even be surprised, but he is, which shows that he’s obviously stupid. 

 

It feels empty, and the air felt cold inside. Minghao shivers a bit and turns on the lights.

 

The apartment felt bare, even though it was nowhere near empty. The keyboard Jun kept in the corner of the living room, the stacks of books he liked to read, the sweaters Jun throws around and Minghao complains about, they were all gone.

 

Minghao feels just a little bit lonely. Minghao notices that Jun had replaced his toothbrush with a one time use one when he was brushing his teeth.

 

And the list goes on and on. Junhui’s room is empty except for his bed and a set of clothes folded on a chair. There are less snacks in the pantry. Jun’s BB creams, CC creams, lip tints, mascara, that one brown eyeliner that Minghao liked as well, and that fancy skin thing with some fancy Jeju seaweed and pearl powder in it was gone as well- so was Jun’s green tea shampoo he insisted on getting and that weird hawthorn jelly mask he likes-

 

Minghao sighs as he looks around and collapses on Junhui’s bed. It still smelt like him, the soft smell of oolong tea, burnt sugar, that cool refreshing smell of bean paste popsicles in the summer, not the red ones, the green ones, and that distinctive musky scent that screamed Junhui. 

 

Minghao buries his nose further into the sheets, and yes, Jun’s bed sheets were matcha green. That wasn’t the interesting part though. His blanket covers were a cool grey had a neat row of tiny cat figures on one edge. It was absolutely adorable. 

 

Minghao yawns and pulls the covers to his chin. It was very warm, and even though Jun’s room was empty, it felt less lonely when Jun’s scent and blankets wrapped around him. I takes a while for his brain to register this but, Junhui was leaving. He had roomed with Jun since high school when their parents agreed it was better for the two of them to share a living space, rather than making them live with complete strangers or distant relatives in the foreign exchange student system. It would be the first time ever that Jun wouldn’t be around and Minghao doesn’t know how to think and all he does think is goddammit he’s misses Junhui already and screw his girlfriend-fiancée-wife that’s going to take him away. 

 

He yawns again, and decides to go to sleep. Jun’s be was comfy, smelt really nice, and he’s too lazy to go back to his room.

 

\---

Junhui’s head hurts. He’s been talking to Lianna’s parents for the past hour and they seem to like him…

 

Way too much.

 

It was getting, really, really, annoying. He just wants to go home and sleep and preferably never wake up. Lianna’s mother talked way to much and she had way too many relatives. If Junhui knew earlier that he would be meeting their entire family, he would have pretended that he was sick.

 

“Ei-ya! Jun-ah, come here, meet my fifth cousin, six times removed’s husband’s step-brother’s fish-sitter’s college friend’s nephew that was disowned from his family and enlisted into my fifth cousin’s husband’s family as a monk!”

 

Lianna shoots him a look and mouthed “I’m sorry”. Jun chuckles, shakes his head, and heads over to Lianna’s mother.

 

It wasn’t as if Jun hated Lianna because he didn’t. She was nice, had an amazing personality, cooked really good food, was really sweet, good at drawing, very pretty, etc, etc, etc Junhui just didn’t like her because she wasn’t his… type. They were good friends though. 

 

_ Your type? You mean a thin man with a mullet and shiny black hair and cute eyes who’s a bird not a turkey, who’s name starts with Xu and ends with H- _

 

“Wen Junhui?”

 

“Ah, yes, Mrs. Zhang, it is very nice to meet your, um, relative.”

 

Mrs. Zhang, Lianna’s mother, smiled. “ No need to be so formal, just call me mom. Or A-yi (阿姨 is like aunt, but not quite) if you must.”

 

“A-yi I, umn”

 

Mrs. Zhang frowned slightly. “Junhui, I think I need to talk to you about something. Stay in the living room after all the guests leave?”

 

Jun just nods.

\---

 

“Junhui-ya, come here” Mr. Yao gestures to the couch. The guests have left, and Lianna had gone back to her condo (that Jun had to move into).

 

“You’re parents are kind of pushy aren’t they?”

 

There was no hate or malice in their voices, just genuine concern.

 

“Yeah, they told me I had to marry your daughter or else they’d disown me but worse because they want to make my life miserable so they won’t disown me. I’m not saying I don’t like your daughter though, She’s very nice, smart, and she’s pretty”

 

Mrs. Zhang chuckles. “Don’t worry, we knew you were being forced into this one way or the other. Your parents didn’t talk about your opinion at all when we went through this together. They seemed to only care about what they got?”

 

“Oh, they’re mad at me for majoring in music and not being the good son and majoring in business and economics and taking over the company. They like my younger brother better.”

 

“He’s the one doing business right?”

 

“Yeah, if it weren’t for him, I would have had to major in business”

 

“So this marriage was for the public eye to see..?”

 

Jun sighs. “ I honestly don’t know, I didn’t plan on getting married anytime soon. I’m assuming yes, because apparently we’d look good together but I don’t know anything my parents are thinking about”

 

Mr. Yao frowns a little. “I’ll assume they’re marrying you off to improve their image. Or merge our companies. I would have agreed to that without a marriage though… hmmm”

 

“Uhm, what’s Lianna’s stance on this situation?”

 

Mrs. Zhang smiles. “She doesn’t mind marrying you because apparently you’re nice and a gentleman, but she doesn’t really want to get married. So in short, if we went through with the marriage, she’d be somewhat happy, but it’s not an… optimal situation.”

 

“Ah.”

 

Mr. Yao clears his throat. “ I think right now, we should leave it like this, you can stay with Lianna. I can discuss this with your parents to see if we can cut off the marriage. Worst case scenario, you get married and then we file for divorce, but I don’t see the point of being married then.” He pats Jun’s back

 

“I feel like your parents are doing this to spite you, they mentioned something about not liking some poor skinny boy that I quote, leeches off you?”

 

Jun gasps, his parents said that about Minghao? He didn’t know that. Since when?

 

“I didn’t know they thought that about him. He doesn’t even know I’m this rich, and he’d never..”

 

Mrs. Zhang rubs his back, “Don’t worry Jun, we’re on your side for this one, truthfully, I don’t want you to marry my daughter if your only doing for you parents. I want you both to be happy. I still remember when you two were four years old-”

 

“Please don’t go off topic dear, what we’re saying is that we’ll figure something out for you guys don’t worry too much. Just enjoy spending time with Nana, as a friend or what not. As long as you don’t hurt her,” Mr. Yao laughs jokingly.

 

“Thank you so much for your help, I really appreciate this,”

 

“Don’t worry boy, we can figure this one out.”

\---

Jun hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (PS. I AM KEEPING KRISHO ALIVE DON'T EVEN TRY ME D: I DON'T CARE THAT HE LEFT D:)
> 
> Please leave some feedback! Thank you!


	3. 时间着急的冲刷着，剩下了什么 (Time runs and rushes, but what do you have left?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I a dumb and I forgot about this. Secondly, if you stuck with me for this long, big congrats to you because the plot gets weirder from now on as I forget what my original idea was for the fanfic. 
> 
> Lastly, can you spot the references? I'm too multifandom for my own good.
> 
> Lot's of love, 
> 
> Jessica

It’s somewhere around 4:00 am when Jun gets back to his and Minghao’s shared apartment. Quietly unlocking the door and tiptoeing inside, Jun’s completely ready to plop down on his bed, sleep, and never wake up. What he doesn’t expect is there to be a lump on his bed that squawked indignantly when he landed on his bed.

 

Oh shit, that lump was Minghao. He just sat on Minghao. He’s sixty-six kilograms. Minghao is a stick. Ouch.

 

Minghao sits up, wrapped in Jun’s blankets like a burrito, and rubs his eyes, giving Jun a sleepy stink-eye.

 

“Asshat.”

 

Then, he yawns and promptly falls back asleep, clinging on Junhui’s waist like a koala and Junhui may or may not be stuck right now, due to Minghao’s clinginess.

 

Not that Jun really minds. Minghao’s warm, and the soft smell of honey and apples slowly lulls him to sleep.

 

All he can do is hope that Minghao doesn’t murder his ass when he wakes up.

 

Unsurprisingly, at 8:30 am, Junhui is abruptly awakened by a pissed off Minghao demanding why Jun went full octopus on him last night. It’s too early in the morning for him to think properly, so Jun just grumbles and pulls Minghao closer. 

 

He’s not going to have anymore opportunities to do this, so he might as well enjoy it.

 

Minghao surprisingly doesn’t fight back, so Jun takes the opportunity to snuggle closer and catch some more sleep.

 

_ You need to call you parents,  _ His mind supplies helpfully, Jun mentally groans. 

 

His parent. 

 

How nice.

 

It’s not that Jun hates his parents, you can’t do that when you’re Chinese. Your parents (and literally every adult you know) will tell you some crap about how hard it is to raise you, about how they didn’t need to have you as a child and what not, and so from a young age you’re taught that your parents are always right.

 

And here is the best part. 

 

When your parents are yelling at you and you yell back, you’re a disgrace for not keeping your temper down and they’ll yell at you.

If you don’t say anything back, you’re also a disgrace because you’re ignoring your parents and they’ll yell at you.

If you calmly say something perfectly reasonable, you’re still a disgrace because you’re talking back to your parents so they’ll still yell at you.

 

Honestly you can never win.

 

Junhui obviously, wasn’t an exception to these rules, but he had the added fact that he was a bit under his parents’ expectations because he wasn’t good at math, hated business, economics, and insisted on majoring in music, so, his parents practically gave up on him.

 

Anyway, his parents holding a grudge on him for the music thing was absolutely dumb because it wasn’t Jun that forced himself to slave away everyday on the violin when he was little. It was his parents, and apparently, after all that pain, he’s not supposed to major in music?? Big surprise.

 

So yes, Jun’s parents sent him to Korea to study because they had dealt enough with him.

 

And magically, Minghao’s parents agreed as well, so Minghao went along.

 

But since Jun’s dad was some fancy CEO of a company (no, Minghao doesn’t know this), he had people keep tabs on Jun and Minghao.

 

Jun doesn’t know what those people say about him. It’s probably not something nice, hence the angry phone calls from his parents, and this ridiculous arranged marriage to “maintain his public image”.

 

And from what Jun know right now, they probably said some bad shit about Minghao because apparently his parents don’t like Minghao either.

 

And yeet, an arranged marriage? Isn’t that too far?

 

Or was it because his parents figured out about his ridiculously one sided crush on Minghao and they’re pissed at him? At Minghao?

 

What was his life again?

 

Jun groans, rolls over, and whacks his hand hard on the pillow. Or, uhm, it wasn’t a pillow. Minghao shrieks in pain.

 

Jun freezes, expecting Minghao to curse him out and maybe stab him to death. Minghao doesn’t. 

 

Minghao sniffles a bit and promptly collapses back on his bed. Jun’s bed.

 

“Minghao?”

 

Silence.

 

“Haohao?”

 

Minghao shifts a bit.

 

“Baobei?”

 

“Did you just call me darling? After you tried to suffocate me with your weight twice? Don’t you have a girlfriend to tend after? Why are you in my bed?!”   Minghao sniffles again with his face buried in the pillows.

 

“Minghao, it’s my bed first of all, second of al-”

 

Minghao jumps up as if he was burnt and runs off to his room without another word.

 

That was weird. Junhui scratches his head. Now he had to deal with the shenanigans with his parents, his arranged marriage that may not even happen in the end, and Minghao’s- whatever temper tantrum doings. 

 

Perhaps he was hallucinating from all the stress. Jun glances at the clock and decides that he could spare another two hours of sleep or something.

 

\---

 

It was 9:58 and the apartment was quiet when Junhui wakes up again. Not a Xu Minghao in sight. Jun yawns and quietly heads to the kitchen. Minghao left a note.

 

_ Jun, _

 

_ I’ll be out because Jeonghan-hyung invited me over to Seungcheol-hyung’s shop for free ice cream. I’ll be back by 4:00 pm. I might head to the mall to find something for tomorrow so text me if you need anything. _

 

_ -Minghao _

 

Jun frowns at the note while sticking a few frozen steamed buns in the steamer. Tomorrow? 

 

Right, the meet-up with Lianna. 

 

Jun pours himself some soy milk with too much sugar and stares into space. It would be a wise choice to cancel because he needs to sort out the mess between his parents. It would not be a wise choice because Minghao was pissed and would be more pissed and Lianna was excited to meet Minghao and then everyone would be disappointed.

 

Jun sighs. At this point he doesn’t even know where to start with the problem. He knows from experience that calling his parents to argue would result in more problems than solutions. Lianna’s parents agreed to help, but Jun needs to solve the issue with his parents first; which leads him back to where he started and his dilemma on how to solve the issue. 

 

Jun takes a bite of the steamed bun. Perhaps he should just stop thinking about the issue and let fate take its path or something. It may be the best decision at this point. Perhaps he should send a hitman over to his parents.

 

Jun sighs again and takes another bite of the steamed bun. Maybe he should just confess to Minghao and be one of those male leads in a cheesy romance drama and just leave his family or something and move to Florida or something.

 

That wouldn’t work to be honest. Jun chews thoughtfully. Minghao would reject him, he would die of embarrassment and loneliness, and his parents had eyes everywhere.

 

After washing and drying the plate he used, Junhui headed towards the living room and picked up his violin. He hadn’t practiced his solo in a week and he’s pretty sure someone (this guy named baekun or something and his giraffe-height-elephant-eared boyfriend ) would end up de-throning him as concertmaster. 

 

Practicing violin is calming, the smell of rosin comforting, his neck gets sore sometimes, but Jun hopes that maybe things will go back to normal soon.

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter jumps staight into the coffee meeting thing and I still haven't decided how everything will go so please excuse me if there are like 12 plot holes because I tried.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please give kudos and comment on my work!
> 
> (Feedback fuels me! Mroooooooooooom!!)


End file.
